Il faut qu'on parle
by Granaroma
Summary: Pour James, la situation est simple, pour Lily, elle est compliquée. Un serment pour résoudre le problème, mais ce ne sera pas celui qu'elle souhaite...OS JILY.


**IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lily hésita, et passa la main dans les cheveux. Ils étaient propres, mais il avait fait exceptionnellement tellement chaud ce jour là qu'elle se disait qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux de les laver avant qu'ils ne deviennent gras. Cependant, elle s'en était déjà occupée le matin même, et redoutait de les abîmer en les lavant trop. De plus, il était tard, et elle n'aimait ni sécher ses cheveux de façon artificielle ou magique, ni s'endormir les cheveux mouillés.<p>

Le dilemme la tirailla pendant dix bonnes minutes, avant que son envie de nager librement dans la salle de bain des préfets ne prenne le dessus. Elle choisit donc un shampooing et un roman qu'un sortilège avait rendu imperméable, et quitta silencieusement le dortoir des septième année, dont le calme était perturbé par les ronflements de ses camarades.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était vide, à l'exception de l'autre Préfet-en-Chef, qui finissait un devoir de Métamorphose au coin du feu. Il avait levé la tête en entendant du bruit dans les escaliers des filles, et fronça les sourcils en la voyant seulement vêtue de son long peignoir.

– Tu vas prendre un bain à cette heure ? s'étonna James.

En tant que Préfets-en-Chef, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de couvre-feu, mais il était rare que Lily s'aventure hors de la salle commune aussi tard la nuit.

– J'ai hyper chaud, lui dit-elle. Je reviens dans une heure. Ne te couche pas trop tard.

– Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda James, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Il savait que sa requête avait peu de chance de rencontrer une réponse positive, mais l'espoir faisait vivre, ce qui expliquait peut-être la santé de fer de James et son optimisme à toute épreuve.

Lily lui jeta un regard noir.

– Absolument pas, aboya-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

– Oh, allez, s'il te plaît, insista James en se levant. Je serai sage, promis.

Elle leva un sourcil, peu convaincue.

– Tu n'es _jamais_ sage.

– J'essaierai. Pour de vrai, cette fois. Alors ?

Lily eut un petit sourire, avant de traverser le trou du portrait.

– A tout à l'heure, dit-elle fermement.

Lily traversa quelques couloirs du château endormi jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets, dont la beauté l'émerveillait à chaque fois. Le lustre de chandelles gigantesques dont la lumière était doucement reflétée par le marbre blanc qui recouvrait tout l'espace, la baignoire rectangulaire de la taille d'une piscine bordée de robinets d'or, la belle sirène blonde qui se trémoussait sur le rocher… Le jour où elle avait découvert cette pièce, en cinquième année, Lily avait compris que rien que pour avoir le droit de l'utiliser, elle avait bien fait de se comporter en élève exemplaire.

Elle tourna plusieurs robinets parmi ses préférés, et de l'eau et des bulles multicolores remplirent l'énorme bassin, dont la surface fut rapidement couverte de mousse. Lily se débarrassa de son peignoir, attacha ses cheveux en chignon lâche, et se glissa dans l'eau délicieuse.

Elle se détendit et ferma les yeux, appuyée sur le côté en face du plongeoir, là où elle avait pied. L'eau la lavait, lavait sa fatigue, l'odeur des savons l'apaisait. La chaleur fit qu'elle s'assoupit quelques instants dans cet agréable cocon d'eau, puis se réveilla ce qui lui sembla être une heure plus tard quand quelques minutes seulement s'étaient passées.

Jouant avec les bulles, elle pensa avec nostalgie que c'était sûrement l'une des dernières fois où elle pourrait profiter d'un tel luxe. La fin de l'année était imminente, et elle savait que ses maigres ressources ne lui permettraient jamais de louer une maison dotée une salle de bain d'une telle splendeur.

Elle se laissa flotter à la surface du bassin, les bras et les jambes tendues en étoile, la tête plongée la tête sous la surface. C'était la tranquillité, le repos bien mérité dont elle avait besoin maintenant que les ASPICs étaient passés. Elle ferma les yeux. Quel calme, quel délice...

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit, un _plouf_, et l'eau s'agita autour d'elle, lui faisant manquer de boire la tasse. Lily se redressa en panique, recrachant de l'eau et du savon ingurgités par erreur, puis, une fois calmée, regarda autour d'elle d'un air inquiet. Personne n'était censé pouvoir entrer dans la salle de bain quand celle-ci était déjà occupée, pourtant... Rien ne bougeait autour d'elle, si bien qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé.

Et puis la tête de James émergea juste devant elle. Et puis elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter.

– Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix furieuse. Espèce d'idiot, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? J'ai failli me noyer.

– J'avais vraiment besoin de prendre un bain, dit-il en la contournant à la nage pour se positionner derrière elle.

– Tu en as pris un il y a une heure, fit-elle remarquer.

C'était même lui qui lui avait donné envie de venir se prélasser.

– J'avais vraiment envie de prendre un bain _avec toi_, précisa-t-il avec un sourire. Je peux rester, maintenant que je suis là ?

Il l'enlaça par la taille pour l'attirer vers lui, mais elle se dégagea et mit de la distance entre eux.

– Dehors ! intima-t-elle. Tu es incapable de te tenir, je te connais par cœur.

– Je serai sage, promis !

– _Dehors_ !

– S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !

Lily capitula devant ses yeux suppliants.

– Très bien, mais au moindre geste déplacé, tu dégages.

James sourit, et nagea autour d'elle comme un requin autour de sa proie.

– T'embrasser fait parti des gestes déplacés ? s'enquit-il sur un ton joueur. Parce que là, j'en ai vraiment, vraiment envie…

– Tout à fait, répondit Lily en se penchant toutefois vers lui, anticipant le cœur battant le moment où leurs lèvres se toucheraient, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre.

Après sept mois de relation, Lily pensait qu'elle se serait habituée aux frétillements dans le ventre qu'un simple contact avec James lui procurait, mais il n'en était rien. Lorsqu'il l'embrassait… elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien goûté de meilleur, ne se lassait pas de sa paire de lèvres. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle rougissait, se sentait fondre dans le creux de ses bras, apaisée contre la fermeté de son torse.

Elle adorait le voir presque bouleversé, lorsqu'elle s'écartait pour prendre son souffle quand les émotions devenaient trop intenses, le sentir impatient, quand il lui reprenait la bouche, incapable de se retenir de l'embrasser.

Et la façon qu'il avait de la regarder…

James la regardait avoir avec une lueur dans les yeux proche du désespoir. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle était probablement la personne la plus importante pour lui, mais elle tentait de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle ressentait exactement la même chose. En ce qui concernait James Potter, _discipline_ était le maître mot de Lily.

Un nombre incalculable de jeunes femmes avaient tenté de dompter le séducteur, et avaient lamentablement échoué. James avait été cruel avec bon nombre d'elles, les jetant une fois lassé sans une once de culpabilité. Lily était comme les autres dans un sens, elle avait succombé à sa gentillesse, à son esprit brillant, ses talents sportifs, ses manières charmantes, sa nonchalance, son assurance, ses yeux. Elle avait redouté de subir le même sort au moment où elle s'était rendue compte que son affection pour James se renforçait, muait vers quelque chose de plus fort. Mais elle différait des autres dans le fait qu'elle refusait d'avoir le cœur brisé. Elle refusait qu'il se lasse d'elle.

Discipline. Le laisser sur sa faim, le faire tomber beaucoup trop amoureux d'elle pour qu'il n'envisage jamais de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre, trop amoureux pour qu'aucune autre ne le satisfasse jamais. Et dompter ses propres envies, son désir grandissant. Lui laisser juste assez d'espoir pour qu'il ne se lasse pas de courir après, mais ne pas succomber à ses caresses, ne pas tout lui donner.

Discipline.

Elle s'écarta de lui une nouvelle fois, et, après un sourire innocent devant sa mine déçue, nagea vers le rebord pour récupérer ses affaires de toilettes.

– Je savais, que c'était une bonne idée que l'on prenne un bain ensemble, dit James avec un soupir d'aise en s'approchant d'elle.

Il avait envie d'une autre séance de pelotage, mais Lily se sentait sur le point de craquer et décida qu'il était temps de passer à une activité moins sensuelles. Elle se laissa tomber contre le torse James, qui l'enveloppa dans ses bras, afin qu'il n'ait pas accès à son visage. Mauvaise idée. Ses fesses étaient à présent plaqué contre le bassin de James et, au vu du réveil d'une certaine partie de son corps, elle comprit que le jeune mâle appréciait le contact.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour lui dire quelque chose, mais James captura de nouveau ses lèvres et Lily se laissa de nouveau aller. C'était bien trop bon. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et encore, avec une douceur et une lenteur infinie. C'était pour elle la sensation la plus agréable du monde, mais elle coupa fin à leur éteinte lorsqu'il ne lui fut plus possible d'ignorer que le membre turgescent de James prenait vie à mesure que leur baiser s'approfondissait, et qu'elle sentait contre son dos.

– Je savais, que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'on prenne un bain ensemble, le taquina-t-elle.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner, mais James la maintint contre lui et lui baisa tendrement la nuque. Lily ferma les yeux, se laissa caresser par la bouche experte de James. Il lui léchait l'oreille, lui mordillait le lobe, avant de redescendre le long de sa nuque qu'il parsemait de baisers humides. Lily se retenait d'émettre le moindre son qui aurait pu faire comprendre au jeune homme à quel point elle appréciait ce qu'il lui faisait. Les mains de James se promenèrent innocemment sur son ventre, avant de remonter vers sa poitrine qu'il empoigna avec gourmandise. Lily avait si chaud, se sentait si excitée par les grandes mains chaudes du jeune homme, qu'elle ne protesta pas pour une fois. James massa savamment avec sa poitrine, avant que ses mains ne redescendent vers l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Cette fois-ci, Lily réagit, et repoussa d'une tape les mains de James, qui grogna de frustration.

– Non, non, non, chantonna-t-elle.

Discipline, discipline, discipline.

– S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il à son oreille. J'ai vraiment super envie de toi.

Ils avaient déjà fait l'amour deux reprises seulement.

La première fois avait marqué le début de leur relation, et avait été la première fois de Lily aussi. James avait été parfait, mais Lily était restée plusieurs heures par la suite à le regarder dormir paisiblement, méditant sur « le merdier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée ». Elle avait compris ce jour là avoir de réels sentiments pour lui, mais aussi qu'elle était en grand danger de tomber raide amoureuse et qu'elle serait dévastée si jamais il jouait avec elle de la même manière qu'il avait joué avec les précédentes prétendantes. Le dilemme l'avait tenu éveillée toute la nuit. Au petit matin, elle s'était discrètement levée pour rejoindre son dortoir et lit, avec l'idée de ne jamais recommencer cette expérience.

La deuxième fois avait été pendant l'anniversaire du jeune homme. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à s'embrasser et se caresser, et elle avait naturellement fini par craquer. Cette fois-là avait été aussi intense que la première fois, et Lily se demandait parfois – souvent – comment elle parvenait à résister à l'envie de ressentir les mêmes émotions tous les jours. Un tel bonheur, une telle tornade, un tel plaisir, et James, James en elle, sur elle, pour elle. Une telle perfection.

– Non, intima-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

James poussa un soupir, mais n'insista pas.

Lily se redressa et, sans se retourner, saisit la fleur de douche posée sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à la déception de James. Elle savait que si elle se retournait, elle croiserait son regard frustré, insatisfait, douloureux.

Elle se posait la même question depuis le début de leur relation : combien de temps ?

Combien de temps résisterait-il avant d'aller voir ailleurs ?

Elle lui tendit la fleur et dit tranquillement:

– Frotte-moi le dos, s'il te plaît.

James obtempéra et passa le gant savonné sur le dos lisse de Lily. Pensif, il garda le silence pendant de longues minutes, tandis qu'il la frottait avec une telle douceur qu'elle avait l'impression d'être massée. Elle ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il manipulait son corps avec beaucoup de délicatesse.

– Lily, dit-il soudain. Est-ce que c'est toujours parce que tu n'es pas prête que tu ne veux pas qu'on refasse l'amour?

Lily se tendit aussitôt. Adieu, détente, tranquillité, silence.

– Je croyais que tu étais prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

– Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, insista James.

Imperturbable, elle ignora son dernier commentaire:

– Je croyais que tu étais prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, répéta-t-elle.

– Je le suis, assura James. Je ne te forcerais jamais à coucher avec moi si tu ne le veux pas.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies tout le temps, malgré ça ?

James eut un rire sans joie.

– Lily… s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas capable de l'impossible. Je suis aussi un putain d'ado en rut et ma copine est ultra sexy. Je mentirai en te disant ne pas mourir d'envie de te faire l'amour à chaque fois que je te vois. J'ai envie de plus. J'ai envie que tu sois à moi toute entière.

Lily rougit si fort qu'elle était persuadée d'émettre de la lumière, tant son inconfort était grand. Il avait cette capacité de parler de ses sentiments sans complexe et avec simplicité, ce dont Lily était incapable.

– Je ne suis pas ta copine, marmonna-t-elle pour la forme.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

– Bien sûr, dit-il avec sarcasme. On sort ensemble, on mange ensemble, on dort ensemble, on peut pas se voir sans se peloter, mais tu n'es pas ma copine. Suis-je bête.

Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

– Je ne suis pas ta copine, répéta-t-elle calmement.

– Alors comment tu qualifies ce qu'on partage ? On est juste amis ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

– Non. Mais... C'est compliqué.

– Pourquoi te sens-tu obligée de toujours tout compliquer ? soupira-t-il d'un ton las.

Lily ne répondit pas, mais s'éloigna de lui et disparut sous l'eau pour échapper à son regard. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour se dérober à toutes ces interrogations ! Elle avait des réponses, et savait qu'il ne les apprécierait probablement pas.

James nagea vers elle, la saisit doucement par le bras et la força à lui faire face.

– Tu me plais vraiment, Lily, confessa-t-il pour la millième fois. Je pense tout ce que je te dis. Tu me plais vraiment.

– Je sais, dit-elle.

Ils nageaient en cercles autour de l'autre, sans se quitter des yeux.

– Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? s'enquit-il brusquement, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle disait ne pas être prête, mais James voyait bien qu'elle luttait pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Et puis, il n'était ni idiot, ni novice en la matière : il savait reconnaître des regards gourmands, des gémissements de plaisirs, des tremblements d'extase. Lily appréciait définitivement autant que lui leurs petits jeux et leurs préliminaires, mais ne le laissait jamais aller plus loin pour une raison qu'il était bien décidé à percer ce soir.

– Bien sûr que si, s'impatienta Lily devant la bêtise de la question.

Elle rougit de nouveau, et regretta presque son aveu en voyant l'air ravi qu'arborait à présent James. Elle hésita avant de reprendre.

– J'ai juste... besoin d'un peu de temps pour être sûre…

– De toi ou de moi ? compléta James d'une voix calme.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de connaître la réponse, et regretta presque sa question en voyant l'air inconfortable qu'arborait à présent Lily.

Elle hésita.

– Des deux, je suppose, admit-elle finalement.

James tenta de ne pas laisser entrevoir sa déception, et ne répondit rien. Après un silence qui ne semblait pas vouloir finir, Lily lui proposa de se retourner, et entreprit à son tour de lui laver le dos. Tout était bien plus facile, quand James ne vous sondait pas de ses yeux perçants.

– Je t'aime, ma puce, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Lily pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas que cela ne la touchait pas, mais James disait ces trois mots si naturellement, si tranquillement, si fréquemment – quand _elle_ avait du mal à les prononcer –, qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte perdu de leur magie.

– Je sais, répondit-elle toutefois après un moment.

Elle n'en doutait pas. Après tout, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il serait sûrement déjà allé se satisfaire ailleurs depuis belle lurette. Et puis, ce n'était pas son genre à fréquenter une fille pendant si longtemps juste pour coucher avec elle. Il se lassait vite d'une part, et la liste d'attente pour sortir avec lui ne diminuait jamais. James n'était simplement pas ce genre de séducteur.

En conséquence, Lily savait qu'il l'aimait, mais elle ne savait pas s'il l'aimerait pour _toujours_. D'où sa discipline de fer.

– Et je sais que tu m'aimes, reprit James d'une voix tranquille. T'es amoureuse de moi.

Lily ferma les yeux. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement.

– Je sais, admit-elle simplement.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit encore, mais ne niait jamais lorsqu'il le présentait comme un fait.

Car c'en était un. Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait si fort qu'elle avait peur de la force de ses propres sentiments. Elle l'aimait tellement, qu'elle ne pouvait même pas cacher son importance dans son cœur. James le lisait sans aucun mal dans ses yeux, le comprenait dans chacune de ses étreintes, le sentait dans chacun de ses baisers.

– C'est juste que…

Elle inspira profondément, mais fut incapable de terminer sa phrase.

– Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance, devina James d'une voix blessée.

Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à cacher l'impact que les doutes de Lily avaient sur lui.

– Pas entièrement, admit-elle.

Une minute passa, pendant laquelle elle se demanda comment il allait réagir. S'il allait encaisser son aveu, ou désespérer. James fit un mélange des deux.

– Qu'est ce que je dois faire, pour que tu me fasses confiance ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant. Tu sais que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour te rassurer. Dis moi ce que tu attends de moi.

– Je ne sais pas, murmura Lily.

Sa main s'immobilisa et son poing serra nerveusement la fleur de douche sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte.

– Je ne peux pas effacer mon passé, reprit James. Je ne peux pas… toutes ces filles…

Il soupira

– Si j'avais pensé, si j'avais su que tu me laisserais un jour la moindre chance, jamais je ne les aurait connues.

Comme elle ne répliquait rien, il insista :

– Quand cesseras-tu de me reprocher quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais changer ?

– Jamais, je suppose, admit simplement Lily. Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas… je suis désolée, James. J'y arrive pas.

Il paraissait à présent légèrement agacé, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

– Je ne mérite pourtant pas que tu me traites comme ça, tu es injuste. Je ne t'ai jamais trompée, Lily. Je n'ai même jamais regardé une fille autre que toi depuis que… depuis qu'on a ce truc.

– Je sais.

– Et… putain, avec toi, je ne sais même pas si ça compte, mais je t'aime comme un dingue.

Sa voix se brisa. Lily rougit et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

– Je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur de te perdre, que tu partes ! Lily, crois moi, je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui me ferait risquer de te perdre… Ne fais pas comme si ce que je ressens pour toi ne veut rien dire.

Elle soupira.

– Je sais…

James semblait mi-exaspéré, mi-abattu. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

– Alors s'il te plaît…

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

– Arrête de me traiter comme si j'allais te faire du mal un jour… Parce que j'en suis incapable

Il passa la main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer contre lui, et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait avant d'aller au front, avec désespoir, avec espoir, avec amour. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent, leur cœur réagirent en battant à toute vitesse, comme s'ils cherchaient à battre plus vite, plus fort que celui de l'autre. James était affamé de la tendresse de Lily, aurait pu l'embrasser toute sa vie.

– Putain, Lily, je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien, tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Je préférerai mourir que de te faire du mal…

A ces mots, Lily leva les yeux presque timidement vers lui, mais sa voix était assurée quand elle dit :

– Prouve-le.

James fronça les sourcils.

– Comment ? Dis moi juste comment, Lily, et je le ferai.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de formuler sa demande.

– Je veux que tu fasses un Serment Inviolable.

Il y eut un long silence. Un très long silence.

James cligna des yeux, clairement incrédule.

– Un... _Pardon _?

Lily se réfugia une nouvelle fois derrière les bulles géantes.

– James… J'ai peur que tu m'utilises et me jette comme tu as jeté toutes les autres avant moi.

– Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille, s'indigna James. T'as écouté un mot de ce que je viens de dire ?

Lily croisa les bras.

– Je n'ai rien de plus que ces filles, certaines sont même beaucoup plus belles et plus intéressantes que moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me traiterais différemment ?

Il semblait prêt à se cogner la tête contre le mur.

– Parce que je t'aime depuis des années ? Parce que je t'ai probablement aimée depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue ? Lily, j'ai été un parfait idiot, et je le suis encore sur certains points. Je sais que mon passé ne joue pas en ma faveur. Mais je ne suis pas assez bête pour faire quoi que ce soit pour te perdre.

– Alors prouve-le.

Il secoua la tête.

– Pas en faisant un Serment Inviolable.

Lily parut profondément déçue. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, avant de passer à côté de lui et de nager jusqu'au bord opposé.

– Alors tu ne m'aimes pas autant que tu le dis.

– Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste que… Lily, j'ai pas envie d'être malheureux, et j'ai forcément pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un sort pareil pour me faire confiance. Je veux une relation basée sur la confiance. Je commence à me dire que … Je ne veux pas être traité comme un criminel alors que je n'ai rien fait. Et si tu n'es pas capable de me voir tel que je suis devenu, tel que je suis aujourd'hui...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de formuler la chose qu'il redoutait le plus.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. À sa propre surprise, la simple pensée de perdre James, de ne plus le voir, l'embrasser, le toucher, de ne plus être aimée de lui, fit monter aux yeux de Lily un torrent de larmes.

– Je ne veux pas te perdre, dit-elle doucement.

Elle avait l'air sincèrement affectée, mais James savait que s'il cédait maintenant, il perdait à jamais. Il la connaissait par cœur, et sentait que le Serment ferait effet un moment, mais ne serait à la longue pas efficace. Le problème était bien plus profond. Elle manquait de confiance en soi, en lui, en eux, en la vie, en le futur sombre que Voldemort préparait minutieusement. Elle refusait de souffrir, même pour lui, doutait en ses intentions pourtant honorables, remettait en cause sa sincérité. Elle avait peur, peur qu'il la quitte, incapable paradoxalement de ne pas le rejeter. Elle refusait le risque, redoutait la compétition, redoutait cet amour sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle.

Et sept mois de relation n'avaient pas été suffisants pour la rassurer, briser sa carapace.

James était patient, mais avait besoin d'être sur que cette carapace se briserait un jour.

– Alors prend le risque de m'aimer, dit-il fermement.

Il revint vers elle, et plaça ses bras de part et d'autre de la jeune femme. Elle pinça les lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était très nerveuse.

– Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler, insista James. Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir. Mais tu peux me faire confiance. Et parfois, il faut savoir prendre des risques.

Il lui prit le menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

– A toi de voir si j'en vaut la peine.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Ils restèrent un instant sans fin à se regarder, avant que James, le cœur lourd ne comprenne son silence comme un refus et ne se décide à quitter la baignoire. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa relation avec Lily prendrait fin aussi brusquement. Et il se maudissait, il se maudissait de l'avoir poussé à choisir. Il se maudissait de ne pas être prêt à tous les extrêmes pour la garder près de lui.

Il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait tellement.

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas suffisant?

James n'eut le temps de s'éloigner que de quelques mètres, avant que la main de Lily ne rattrape la sienne.

– Bien sûr, que tu en vaut la peine, murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un sourire éclatant vit le jour sur le visage de James. Lily s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa brièvement, avant d'arborer son air le plus sévère :

– Je prend le risque. Mais je te préviens, James Potter, que si jamais tu me mens, me trompe, me trahis d'une quelconque manière, _je te tue_. Je te découpe en morceaux, je te carbonise, je te tabasse et je te soigne rien que pour te tabasser de nouveau. C'est clair?

– Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, dit James d'un ton très sérieux.

– Tu as intérêt, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Elle l'embrassa cependant tendrement.

– Tu as vraiment intérêt… James, si tu me trahis...

Elle voulut dire « je ne m'en remettrai jamais », mais se révéla incapable de formuler sa pire crainte.

– Epouses-moi, lança-t-il brusquement.

Lily sursauta, puis lui jeta un regard torve.

– Tu sais t'y prendre, pour ne pas faire flipper une fille, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

– Je n'aime pas quand les choses vont trop vite, répondit-il. J'aime prendre mon temps. Alors ?

Sous ses airs tranquille, son cœur battait furieusement, car il redoutait un nouveau refus de la part de Lily.

– C'est encore l'une de tes blagues ? maugréa-t-elle finalement d'une voix lente.

– Bien sur que non ! s'indigna James.

Il paraissait si scandalisé que Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Quand tu y réfléchis, reprit James sur un ton faussement philosophique, le mariage est comme un Serment Inviolable. On serait liés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je pense qu'on y trouverait notre compte tous les deux. Épouses-moi.

Elle secoua la tête.

– James, je n'ai que dix-sept ans.

– Moi aussi.

– Je… On ne peut pas se marier, enfin… L'école… Et puis… enfin, tu vois, on ne peut pas...

Ne voyait-il pas à quel point cette idée était saugrenue ?

– On peut, et tu n'as qu'à me dire oui.

– Proposition rejetée, dit-elle sans hésitation.

Devant son air déçu, elle ajouta plus doucement :

– Rejetée pour le moment. Je ne suis pas prête, pour le moment...

Il esquissa un sourire.

– J'espère que l'adage « jamais deux sans trois » ne sera pas vrai dans notre cas, dit-il simplement.

Elle passa les bras autour de son cou, et se colla contre lui.

– Fais-moi l'amour, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres, les joues rouges.

– Proposition acceptée, répondit James.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hé oui, c'est la fin ! J'aurais aimé continuer, hein, mais je suis pas très douée pour décrire l'acte charnel résultant de la friction des corps de deux individus éperdument épris l'un de l'autre afin de se procurer du plaisir et, dans certains cas, de se reproduire également.<strong>

**Ahem.**

**(D'ailleurs, je suis pas très douée pour décrire les sensations formidables que procurent la sensation d'un baiser ! Eh merde ! Pourtant c'est génial!)**

**Un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête. J'espère que vous avez apprécié !**

**J'ai pris le parti de considérer que James profitait de son succès avec les filles, à défaut d'avoir Lily, et je me suis demandé : et si elle lui en voulait, pour cela ? Perso, je suis sortie avec un mec de ce genre, et j'ai eu la réaction de Lily que j'ai décrite dans WP, du genre " Ah ouais, mais moi je ne te juge pas sur ton passé, ce qui est passé est passé, je suis hypeeeer mature" (alors qu'au fond je me disais "putain mais abstinence, célibat, patience merde! Tu connais pas?!" haha la loose ^^)  
><strong>

**En me renseignant sur le Serment Inviolable, j'ai lu par hasard que des personnes ont fait leur demande à leur être aimé en cachant une bague dans le chapitre qui en parle du volume 6.. C'est trop chou !**

**Cet OS est un peu le prologue d'un Jily romance/humour que je suis en train d'écrire, qui se déroulera un an plus tard, et que je posterai prochainement, une fois que j'aurais mis à jour les autres fics. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de le parsemer de flash-back, du coup j'en ai fait un chapitre. J'ai écris ce texte d'une traite en quelques heures sans vraiment relire, donc j'espère que je vous ai pas pondu quelque chose de mauvais (là comme ça, avec 2 heures de sommeil dans le corps, ça parait cool, mais peut-être que ce sera moins le cas en ayant dormi!)  
><strong>

**Merci en tout cas du fond du cœur d'avoir lu !**

**Et, si vous avez quelques instants, commentez, donnez-moi vos avis !**


End file.
